Lord Nooth
Lord Nooth (simply known as Nooth) is the main antagonist of the 2018 animated film Early Man. He is the tyrannical leader of the Bronze Revolution and is Dug's archenemy. Appearance Nooth is completely bald and his nose sticks out. His clothing is a purple robe with a bronze football sash in the middle, a maroon cape, and boots. If one to look real close, Nooth is shown to have a gold tooth. Personality Despite being the leader of the Bronze Age, Lord Nooth is a buffoonish person to put it bluntly. He is territorial, greedy and possessive, and invaded the Stone Age Valley without a second thought. Beneath all this, he is secretly a weakling, as when the Queen arrives to berate him for playing a football game with the Stone Age, he panics. Nooth is also willing to do anything for money such as striking a deal with Dug because he was told the masses would flock to see a vulgar match between the cavemen and Real Bronzio. He is also shown to have poor sportmanship since he is above playing dirty, like trying to frighten Dug into forfeiting the game and even going as far as to knock out Dino into being the referee of the game and giving Real Bronzio an unfair advantage. Biography Plot Lord Nooth is first seen when he invades the Stone Age Valley, proclaiming that "the age of stone is over". Banishing the tribe (except Dug) to the Badlands, he is unaware that Dug has accidentally snuck onto a truck and made it to the Bronze Age City. When Dug invades a football game and challenges his team to a match for the safety of his valley (despite not knowing what football is), Nooth accepts, realizing it could be a good moneymaking opportunity. After being visited by a "message bird" sent by Queen Oofeefa, he tries another tactic: he had discovered some mysterious cave paintings showing that Dug's tribe in the past were actually proper rubbish at football, and despite inventing it, had never won a game. Nooth attempts to discourage Dug, but the caveman and his tribesmen go on with the game. In the climax of the movie, the big game, Nooth gets incredibly antsy when the Tribe are looking to be winning. To counter this, he knocks the referee out, takes his place, and makes up a ton of bogus rules, allowing his team to violently attack the tribe. He pushes the game in his complete favour, but not until the tribe manage to score a winning goal in the closing minutes of the game and win 4-3. In a final bid, Nooth tries to steal money and escape in a rat mascot costume, but is caught by the giant Duck and is taking of the bronze back to the audience before he is knocked out by a bronze plate. Nooth's fate remains unclear, but during the credits, there is a cave painting of him working in a mine, meaning that he was removed from his position permanently, arrested, and was forced to mine ore. Relationships Trivia *He has a relatively similar appearance to Victor Quartermaine from Wallace & Gromit: Curse of Were-Rabbit, the key differences being that Nooth is completely bald and Victor has some hair left and Victor is more evil than Nooth. Gallery See Lord Nooth/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans